


Prisoner

by enitza



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, honestly this is going to be trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enitza/pseuds/enitza
Summary: Quiet, innocent Park Jimin gets thrown in prison. For what? Well. No one really knows why.





	1. Pilot

"What's a pretty boy like you doin' here?"

"Probably from sucking too much cock."

"I hope we get to share a cell."

"Jinyoung you put your last roommate in a coma."

"He wasn't thick enough."

" _Nobody_ is thick enough for you!"

 

The blonde haired boy tried to ignore the rather loud whispers bouncing off the walls of the cells. The two security guards that were holding him by the arms seemed rather amused. He guessed it's been a while since they've had fresh meat, since everyone was staring at him. Or it could be his innocent features. Whatever it was, their eyes screamed that they were hungry. Hungry, hungry, hungry.

Looking down, he felt heat flush his cheeks. Sure, he was used to this type of attention from both males and females but this just felt so foreign. He kept his head down, too nervous to look up at any of them.

After what felt like hours but was merely seconds, the guards halted. Unexpectedly, too, since Jimin took a few extra steps which caused him to be yanked back by their strong grip, making him wince.

"Here's your cell. No roommate yet but you'll be assigned one soon." The taller one stated simply. Jimin looked up, his soft chocolate brown eyes scanning the room. "Well? I don't have all day here." The guard spoke once again. Jimin couldn't bring it within himself too move, fear coursing through his veins and invading his mind. When the boy didn't move, the same guard took it upon himself to shove Jimin in his cell, swiftly locking the cell door right after. 

Jimin's feet managed to trip over themselves, making him fall to his knees. Panting softly, everything sunk in. His eyes darted around the room, the  ** _small_** room that already seemed to be closing in. It was all too much even though nothing was even happening.

A light whimper managed to leave the boy's plump lips. He didn't belong here. No, no, no, he wanted to go home. He could feel the stares of the other inmates burning holes in his back. Silence filled the air for a solid few seconds, inmates now noticing the boy on his knees, on the edge of having a panic attack. 

Instead of comforting words, Jimin got this.

"Bet that's not the first time you've been shoved on your knees."

And that's how a roar of laughter erupted throughout the cold room. Everyone really seemed to get a kick out of it. Except a certain boy with incredibly broad shoulders and plump lips, on the cell across from him. This boy had only one thing on his mind. 

_How did someone so innocent and pure looking end up in this place?_

But again, looks can deceive. He learned that the hard way. So with that, the male turned around, walking to the far corner of his cell to do his own business. Leaving everyone laughing and murmuring about the new boy on his knees. 

 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin's first full day of prison.

_My heart belonged to you, was that not enough? Did my body seem more desirable? **Even when I told you, No?**_

Park Jimin's eyes shot open, a painful gasp tearing its way out his throat as his body shot up. Unfortunately for him, his head banged against the metal of the bed above him. Why exactly did he decide to sleep on the bottom bunk, again? 

A soft whine left his lips as he rubbed his head, eyes slowly peering open. With vision hazy, he swung his legs over the side of the poor excuse of a bed. The nightmare he just had kept replaying in his head. An almost inaudible whimper left his lips as he hid his face in his hands. Why won't they go away? The feeling, the torturous feeling of blood on his hands, why won't it go away? Screams that were his own, screams that belonged to another, the sound of rushing water filling his ears. The night he wishes to forget merely comes back in the form of a nightmare.

He was snapped out of his toxic thoughts by chatter from the other inmates.

"He slept on the bottom bunk, that definitely says something."

"What are you implying?"

"He's a bottom, Jackson."

"No shit, look at him. He's too innocent. How did someone like him wind up in here?"

"What I'm thinking is-"

"You two! Quiet. Or else you'll be in your cells while everyone else gets to head to breakfast." A guard with a surprisingly deep voice called out, casually strolling into view. He had dirty blonde hair that could be considered more of a brown and dark eyes. 

Jackson, who Jimin now knew him as, laughed, "Oh come on, Mr. Kim. You know you love us too much." He teased as Officer Kim strolled down the cells, unlocking them one by one.

"You're delusional."

"Bite me."

"That's highly inappropriate, Jackson." Mr. Kim shook his head as he unlocked Jackson's cell which happened to be right next to Jimin's. Once he got in front of Jimin's, he noticed how absolutely terrified he looked. 

"Jimin, right?" He spoke, making eye contact with the boy. Jimin nodded, "Y-Yes sir."

"No need for formalities, call me Taehyung. Or Officer Kim. Although I prefer Taehyung." He spoke as he unlocked Jimin's cell, stepping aside to let Jimin out. 

Slowly, Jimin stepped out. 

"Find me if you ever need anything, Jimin. I'm always happy to help." And with that he went off to finish unlocking everyone's cell.

He stood there in silence. Frozen. That's when Jimin realized, he had no idea where to go.

Trusting his poor instincts, Jimin exited the room and went off into one of the many hallways. However, before he could even take another five steps, a strong hand placed itself on his shoulder.

Yelping, Jimin spun around to face this stranger. Instead of a new face, he was met with the boy who's cell was across from his. Broad shoulders. Full lips. Pale skin. Perfectly messy black hair. 

"You're going the wrong way, shortstack."

"Sh-Shortstack?" Jimin asked, nervously making eye contact.

"Yeah. Shortstack. Because you're short."

"I'm not that sh-"

"Alright, quiet. Come on." The male then turned his heel, beginning to walk off the opposite direction. Jimin found his feet glued to the floor, before he racked up the courage to ask.

"Wait! What's your name?'

Silence filled the air, the ability to hear a pin drop. The stranger stood still, ceasing his footsteps. It was as if Jimin had asked a forbidden question.

"Jin." The stranger- Jin. Jin finally spoke. "Now, are you coming or not?" He continued walking, not bothering to check behind him to see if Jimin was even following.

"Y-Yes, hold on!" Jimin quickly said, realizing how fast Jin was walking. His short legs carried his body quickly, trying to keep up with Jin.

What he didn't know, was that onlookers kept their gaze locked on him, thinking about the encounter him and Jin had. No one ever had the  _privilege_ of talking to Jin. Jin spoke to no one other than his friends.. 

Who the hell was this kid, who somehow managed to speak to him?

 

 

 


	3. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin feels like an idiot. a cute one, though.

_Everyone is staring at you. They know what you've done. You're disgusting._

The back of Jimin's mind was a warzone, toxic thoughts trying to push through to the surface. Nerves consumed him. 

As they entered the cafeteria, it was clear everyone was busy with their own thing, which Jimin silently thanked every god out there for. 

Getting in line, he could see other inmates handling the "station", putting the food on the trays for the others. He didn't know they could do that. For safety measures, he would have thought the guards would do that.

One of the males had dark red hair complimented with a smile so bright, it almost made Jimin's eyes hurt. "Hello! I see you're new. My name is Hoseok. You're cute, so you can call me Hobi."

Straightforward. Okay. 

Jimin somehow managed a weak smile, but that was enough for Hoseok. Hoseok put some food on Jimin's plate, then with the same rather intoxicating smile, he looked to Jin. "Hyung, I'm almost done, I'll be at the table in a second."

"Please. Take your time." Jin muttered sarcastically, moving on and exiting the line to go off to his table he and his friends claimed.

Jimin glanced back at Hoseok, but he was already dealing with another inmate. Deciding not to linger, Jimin put one foot in front of the other and walked out of line. Now here came the hard part.

Where the hell is he supposed to sit?

Jimin noticed Jackson at one of the tables with a few of his other peers, the lot of them being annoyingly loud, slapping each other on the back, obnoxious laughter. None of them seemed to care, however.

Looking at the large cafeteria They all seemed to have a place. Except him.

So, Jimin did what any ordinary person would do. He dragged his feet to an empty table in the corner and sat. Of course he didn't mind, as he didn't expect to be bestfriends with everybody on his first day. It was actually sort of relieving to be alone. Not to have any trouble.

That was all short lived.

As soon as Jimin took a sip of his water, a hand slammed down in front of him, causing him to choke slightly and nearly drop his water.

"Hey, doll."

_Doll?_

Jimin looked up, instantly recognizing the voice from earlier. Jackson. Why did he come over here?

"Hello, Jackson." He murmured softly, fear striking his chest. "Aw, he knows my name. I feel special. Too bad I don't know yours. What is it, midget?"

**_Midget?_ **

Why was everyone taking note of his height? He couldn't possibly be that short.

Deciding to brush it off, Jimin responded casually. "Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Well, Jim." He teased, a smirk displaying itself on his features. "I need some help carrying some supplies out of the supply closet on the other wing. Mind helping me out?"

Looking to his friends who had followed him to the table he quirked a brow. Why would they need him? They seemed to have enough hands. Quickly he glanced towards the guards. They weren't looking, seeming much more occupied with another table having an argument about what the best Pokémon is.

Jimin didn't want to downright tell him no so he simply shrugged, "Uh, I guess I could help."

Without another word Jackson grabbed Jimin's arm and dragged him off, much to Jimin's confusion. There were a few red flags.

"The supply closet isn't that far, we shouldn't take up too much of your time." He spoke as his footsteps seemed to grow faster. 

"Could you maybe slow-"

The sudden sound of a seat screeching filled the room, causing Jackson, Jimin and his friends to halt. They were met with Jin storming towards them, then grabbing Jimin by the collar. "Sorry, he's already busy."

"Yah, Jin, he's just going to help me take some stuff out of the supply closet, it'll be quick."

"I'm no idiot, Wang. I know what that means."

"Yeah, taking stuff out the supply closet."

"Remember when you took Jungkook to the supply closet on  _his_ first day? Do you remember who had to save him? Me." Jin glared daggers at Jackson, meanwhile Jimin stood there confused. What was going on? They obviously knew more than he did, and Jimin wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it.

One of Jackson's friends who Jimin had heard Jackson call 'Yugyeom' earlier, spoke."Jin! Just hand him ov-" He was cut off by Jimin, surprisingly. "G-Guys," He internally cursed himself for stuttering, "Maybe I should just sit with Jin for now."

Jackson looked to Jin, a nasty glare on his face. "You aren't his damn mother, Seokjin. You should let him be on his own. Just like the rest of us were." He turned his heel and went off, deciding not to make too much of a scene so early in the morning. For that Jin was only slightly grateful.

Jimin looked up to Jin who paid him no mind and merely dragged him by the collar to his table, letting go of him then sitting down. Once a few seconds passed and Jimin still hadn't sat, Jin looked to him with a slightly bored expression, "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Huh? Oh. Y-Yeah. Sorry." Jimin quickly tried to shake off the shock of what just happened, then sat down right next to Jin. There were six males at the table, including himself.

One of the males had black hair and multiple piercings on his ears, a small tattoo on his collarbone that said  ** _Agust D ._** Jimin wondered what it meant, but decided not to ask.  
Another had slicked back gray hair and visible dimples, and a barely noticeable tattoo behind his ear that said  _ **RM.**_ Again, Jimin didn't want to ask.  
Jimin then noticed the red haired smileyboy, Hoseok. As he was chewing, little dimples popped up. It was actually pretty cute.   
Then of course there was Jin.  
But then his eyes then landed on another black haired male. He was rather fit, Jimin noticed. But his head was mostly down, so Jimin couldn't snatch any other details about him.

"Do you understand what almost just happened to you?" The gray haired one asked with a sigh, crossing his arms. 

"Not exactly. As you guys saw Jin pulled me away." Jimin messed around with his fingers, tapping his foot as a habit of his.

"Be thankful I did." Jin muttered, stuffing some food in his mouth. 

"Something very terrible almost happened to you." He shook his head. "I'm Namjoon."

Jimin looked to Namjoon, "Uh... like?" He almost didn't want to hear. He didn't understand how 

Hoseok cut Namjoon off before he could even say anything, a cringe visible on his face, "No, no, no. Don't even say it, he doesn't need to know. All you need to know is-"

Hoseok was  _then_ cut off by the black haired boy with multiple piercings. "You were almost fucked into oblivion." He bluntly said through a mouth full of food.

That's when Jimin choked. So did Hoseok. 

"Yoongi, what did I just say?!" Hoseok whacked the boy now known as Yoongi on the head. Yoongi groaned, swatting his hand away, "You said don't say  _it,_ and guess what? I didn't say  _it,_ I just said he was almost fucked!" Another whack to the head from Hoseok. "STOP FUCKING CURSING."

Jimin was in shock, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He didn't even have time to think before Jin looked to him. "It's like some sort of fucked up ritual. You fuck them all then you're in their little group. Just think. You would have a dick up your ass by now."

Jimin squeaked, covering his ears as if he had just heard the naughtiest word out there. "I don't want to hear anymore!" He whined softly, making Jin smile slightly, shrugging his shoulders and returning his attention to his food. When Jimin uncovered his ears, Jin smirked. "They all did it."

"STOP!"

"Whatever shortstack."

Pouting slightly, he turned his attention away from Jin. As he was about to ask Yoongi something, he saw Yoongi complaining to Namjoon how they had to get Hoseok on a leash or at least cut off his hands as Hoseok continued to abuse him.

Namjoon on the other hand was just contemplating his life decisions, holding his temples and shutting his eyes.

In this entire time, the one sitting next to Jimin hadn't spoken. So when Jimin turned his head to look at him, his cheeks caught fire when he realized the mysterious boy was staring at him the entire time. Even  _more_ heat rushed to his cheeks when he realized how undeniably attractive he was.

Dark eyes, cute lips (even if there was no upper lip), perfectly messy hair, muscular but not too muscu-

"Am I so hideous you have to stare?"

"Crap, no, I-uh Just got lost in thought. You're not ugly, not that I'm saying you're beautiful, wait, you're not  _not_ beautiful and-"

"Sh."

"I- Sorry."

There was a steady silence between them as they held eye contact, meanwhile the others were playfully bickering and conversing as usual. 

Right as Jimin was about to look away and internally die at how much of a wreck that was, the boy spoke.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Then he put his head back down, resting them on his arms, letting his hair cover his face.

Jungkook. He liked that name.

 

 


End file.
